Anora
} |name = Anora |image = Anora.png |px = 270px |title = Queen of Ferelden |family = Gareth of Oswin (Grandfather) Celia (Mother) Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir (Father) King Cailan Theirin (Husband) King Maric Theirin (Father-in-Law) |gender = Female |race = Human |quests = Rescue the Queen The Landsmeet Battle of Denerim |voice = Mika Simmons |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Queen Anora Theirin (née Mac Tir) is the wife of King Cailan Theirin and daughter of Loghain Mac Tir. She is the Queen of Ferelden, a consummate ruler and committed to ensuring economic security for Ferelden.http://dragonage.bioware.com/home/twitter/ Dragon Age Origins - Home - Twitter Anora is both capable and quick-witted: traits which she can use to be charming or to cut someone up verbally—which she will not hesitate to do, if the situation calls for it. It is to Anora's eternal irritation that, had she been born a man, it would have been much easier for her to achieve power in the world. She is easily bored by those of lesser intelligence and often assumes a somewhat imperious manner. She has become accustomed, after all, to being served—though this never goes over the top, as she was not born into luxury. Her father is of common birth and thus she has no "noble blood" herself, and she is no stranger to work. Ultimately Anora is a pragmatist, always making it plainly obvious that what she is saying is the clearest, most intelligent path to take.Dragon Age: Origins Resource File: queenanora.chr Anora puts forward an air of confidence and competence mixed with majesty and grace. She does not use her feminine wiles to her advantage—not because she does not possess them, but simply because it does not occur to her. She uses her intelligence far more readily, as it was how her father raised her. She is direct and often pointed in her manner without being overbearing, until annoyance or irritation wears at her patience. She is very much her father's daughter, and like her father she is capable of setting morals aside to achieve the ends she desires. Background Anora was born a commoner, at a time shortly after her father had driven foreigners out of Ferelden. Her father was rewarded with his elevation to Teyrn, so in truth Anora grew up knowing privilege—it was her father that kept her very much aware of her common roots. Her mother died when she was young and thus it is her father that raised her. As such, she inherited her father's skills and mannerisms. According to her father, as a child she acted as if she were the undisputed monarch of the whole world. She never joined the local children in play. Instead she read a lot, followed her mother around like a shadow about the gardens, and practiced archery and swordplay. Later she was moved to the palace where she became friends with her betrothed, the young Prince Cailan, while they were still both children. He was slightly younger than she was, and she would lead him around like a puppy on a leash, deep in adventures together. They once fought an army of ogres in the wine cellar together, or at least that was their explanation for all the broken bottles. Eventually they were married, and while she is happy enough, it has always been a marriage of convenience in her eyes. She has grown fond of Cailan over time; nevertheless she considers her husband to be something of a fool (albeit a charming, lovable one). She is shrewdly intelligent and capable, and has been more or less running the nation in her husband's name for the past five years (while wishing she were ruling in her own name). Cailan is an easygoing man who cares little for economics or politics, and is thus more than happy to leave much of the business of governing to his wife. Anora is approaching her thirtieth year and is still childless despite five years of marriage; rumors are spreading that she is infertile, unable to give the king an heir. Involvement * Imprisonment : If Alistair becomes sole monarch, he refuses to execute Anora; she will admit that she would not have been so merciful with Alistair, were the tables turned. However it is implied by a hardened Alistair that, while he won't risk executing her while his life must be tested against the archdemon, he won't show her this kindness after the Blight is over... The Battle of Denerim Anora will give a rousing speech to the troops before the Battle of Denerim if she is queen (unless she is betrothed to Alistair and the Warden killed Loghain). Epilogue * Coronation :If The Warden survives the final battle and Anora is queen, her coronation will be shown. As the ceremony ends, Anora offers the Hero of Ferelden a boon and asks about future plans. If Anora is betrothed to Alistair, they will be jointly crowned. During that scene, he will attempt to take her hand in his and she will snatch it away. :Note that the exception for the Battle speech also applies for the Epilogue speeches: if Loghain has been executed and Anora is engaged to Alistair, he will do the talking instead. :The Warden will also be able to engage her in a brief conversation after her coronation regarding her father's death (if Loghain slew the archdemon) and/or her upcoming wedding (if she is betrothed). :If Alistair makes the ultimate sacrifice, Anora takes the throne regardless of who was appointed by the Landsmeet. * Funeral :If the Warden sacrifices themself to slay the archdemon and Anora is queen, she will give a eulogy at the funeral, praising valor and expressing gratitude for helping her keep the throne, despite not knowing them well. * Slideshow ** If Anora is married to a hardened Alistair, they both become beloved monarchs. ** If Alistair isn't hardened and marries Anora, he leaves the ruling to her... unless The Warden becomes chancellor and Loghain is dead, in which case the chancellor will hold much of the power, as Alistair frequently overrules Anora in favor of his fellow Warden. ** If Loghain dies and Anora stays queen, she builds a monument to him overlooking the Orlesian embassy. If Loghain makes the ultimate sacrifice, over time his bad deeds are forgotten and the statue is treated with reverence. If he was executed at the Landsmeet, it is largely ignored except by Anora herself, who brings flowers to it every year. ** If Anora becomes sole monarch, she steadfastly refuses to marry, believing no man can live up to the standard set by her father. ** If Anora marries the Warden, he becomes prince-consort of Ferelden in a lavish ceremony six months after her coronation as queen. It is said that if the two do not end up vying for control of the throne, they will usher in a new golden age not seen since King Calenhad Theirin first united the barbarian tribes. Return to Ostagar Within the king's locked chest are letters hinting at the possibility of Cailan "putting aside" Anora in favor of the Orlesian Empress Celene, since Ferelden still has no heir. (Danal at Dane's Refuge also mentions this as a rumor.) Should Loghain be in the active party when the documents are discovered, he reacts angrily. It has since been confirmed that Cailan was indeed planning on leaving Anora for the empress and that "Loghain discovered what was going on". http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/9386107 - Dragon Age 2 PAX Day 3 David Gaider Interview Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Quotes * "Eamon! I may have done a terrible thing." * "I realize that my... actions at Howe's estate may not have painted me in the best light. For that, I apologize and hope that we can start again." * "I have ruled this nation on Cailan's behalf for many years. I am a great queen, and as beloved by my people as I love them." * "I am tired of ruling in a husband's name. If I marry again, it will not be to become a figurehead. If being a consort is not enough, then marry Alistair. Perhaps he will bend over more gracefully than I would." * "It gets you near to the throne. I am the queen, and you are my consort... remember that and we will have no issue." * "We have been given the gift of freedom by our forebears. Let us not squander it." * Loghain: "Anora's only real loyalty is to herself. She's capable and determined, but she'll sacrifice anything for her goals. Remember that." Trivia * In Bioware's character file for her, Anora's appearance is described as: "Beautiful. Slim." * Writer Sheryl Chee has said that when going out for a drink Anora would "skip the beer and go straight to tequila shots." * Writer David Gaider said that, "the most important thing to know about Anora is that she is her father's daughter."http://archive.is/uFtE9 * When Anora is first seen by the party, she is wearing guard armor. The Warden may say "Aren't you a little short for a guard?" Many Star Wars fans know this is similar to what Princess Leia said upon first meeting Luke Skywalker, who was wearing Stormtrooper armor at the time. If a dwarf or elf uses this line, Anora points out the irony. It could also be noted that Leia and Anora both have their hair styled in buns... * A letter from Eamon to Cailan, found in the Return to Ostagar DLC, refers to Anora as "nearing her thirtieth year"; the date of the letter is uncertain, but it is likely no older than three years: it is written a year after a particular discussion, about a topic which would not have been of serious concern until after at least a year of marriage, and the marriage was five years prior to the events of the game. * One rumor that Bodahn Feddic can pass on is that Anora is barren - unable to bear an heir to the throne - which is seen by some as Ferelden's punishment from the Maker for putting a "commoner" on the throne. See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Royalty